Why Can't That Be Me?
by xiNHiSDREAMSx3
Summary: Lilly loves Oliver, Oliver loves Lilly, main problem is, they are both to blind to see the other loves them. Loliver ship : D


**A/N: Back after being gone on hiatus for so long, im sorry. : P But now I'm back and I've got plenty of ideas for you guys to enjoy reading ; ) By the way, I don't really support the Moliver ship anymore, I'm all for Loliver because those to belong together : ) so now, enjoy this songfic.  
song is: Invisible - Taylor Swift**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Lilly's POV)

She cant see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by

_Why can't he think of me the same? I've loved him for so long, but he just cant see it, why? I've put out so many signs, but, I dont know, I just wish... _

_He means the world and more to me but he's got __her__, what's so great about Joanie? If theres one I thing I know for sure is that I hate her more then I ever have._

_She stole him from me and I want him back. My best friend, my doughnut, my Ollie-saur, my __**Oliver**_

And you cant see me wanting you  
the way you want her  
But you are everything to me

_So many thoughts were rushing through my head but eventually I zoned out and fell asleep._

_There we were sitting on the beach, just relaxing and having fun when suddenly he turned to me and looked really serious. "Lil, I have to tell you something." _

_I looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes and nodded my head, silently telling him to go on with what he has to say. He took my hand and said, "Lilly, I don't know how to say what I'm about to say because I care about you more than anything in the world. You mean everything to me and I dont want to wreck our friendship but I have to say this." He took a deep breath and continued, "Lilly, I lo-" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _

My alarm clock went off, I woke up, very irritated and slammed my hand down onto it. " It had to go off right when Oliver was about to say something," I was mummbling to myself while I went to turn on my Ipod. Invisible by Taylor Swift started playing. _Great, song of my life right now._

I started humming the words, then I was singing it while thinking about Oliver.

And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never going to love you  
Like I want too  
And You just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible

Yeah,

Theres a fire inside of you  
That cant help but shine through  
Shes never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do

_  
_And all I think about  
Is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

I sighed and turned it off, then went to finish getting ready. Pretty soon I was out the door and met up with none other then Mr. Oliver Oken himself but today he wasn't with Joanie, I didn't think much of it, I just thought she was sick or something so I didn't ask. I gave Oliver a big hug and greeted him how I do everyday, "Hey Ollie" I smiled brightly at him and he smiled back "Hey Lil." God, hes so sweet and I love his smile, oh how I wish he was mine. Pretty soon Miley caught up with us "Hey guys!" she shouted at us. "Hey" we replied. Miley, being the person she is, asked what I didn't think much of. "Hey Oliver, where's Joanie? She sick or something?" Oliver simply said, "No, shes probably either walking with someone else or shes already there." Miley had a curious look on her face and she asked, "Why didn't she want to walk with you today? You guys in another fight or something?" His reply shocked me, "No, we broke up." he shrugged and probably thought it wasn't that big of a deal. Miley however, was standing there with her mouth wide open then it formed into a grin. "What happened?" Oliver looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet a little bit, "Well, she found out that I kinda love somebody else." I'm not sure but I think looked at me a split second after he said that but he looked away so fast I couldn't tell but I, however, looked away, hopefully he didn't see the tear glistening in the corner of my eye.

And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never going to love you  
Like I want too  
And You just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible

But who knows, maybe I stand a chance after all.

**Alright, please review, it keeps me going : ) there IS going to be more chapters, don't worry, I love to see the Loliver cuteness as much as the next : )**

**By the way, im really sorry again that it took me 2 years to upload something : P I will try to work a little faster aha : )**


End file.
